Treasure Hunt
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: A quest leads to fighting, friendship, and romance. The golden sword has strange magic that can do crazy things. The Big Four are after it, unaware of the evil planning to take it. Have they been sent to their doom? Or is this some kind of test?
1. Chapter 1: Settling in

**Exciting news! I joined the G.M.A.D.! If you don't know what that is, it's a group of people who write and read fanfictions about The Big Four.**

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were walking in the woods. They each carried a bag with stuff they will need for this adventure. They were all silent.

"Are we there yet?" asked Rapunzel. "No," Merida answered.

Rapunzel looked down. Then up. "Are we there yet?" She asked a second time. "No," Merida answered.

"Are we there yet?" Rapunzel asked. "No," Merida grumbled. She was getting a little tired of this.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Merida yelled. **Rapunzel** was surprised. She decided to keep quiet.

After a while, they finally reached a perfect spot to set up camp. Eugene and Merida put up three big tents and set them up. One for the girls, one for boys, and one for Toothless. Rapunzel tried to make a campfire, but couldn't figure out how to make fire. Hiccup helped her with that. Jack and Astrid set up wood logs around Rapunzel's campfire so they can sit on something.

"Well that's done," Hiccup said. They all finished setting up. He looked up at the sky. It was kinda orange-ish pink-ish blue-ish. That meant the sun was going down.

"Ok. We should probably eat something before we go to bed," he said to his friends.

"Right. I'll go catch some fish," Merida said to him.

"I'll cook it," said Rapunzel.

"Great. Astrid, Eugene, and I will go get some more wood for the fire and-where did Jack go?" He and the others looked around. He wasn't there.

"He'll be back," Merida said. She started walking to a river next to the campsite with two small empty baskets and her bow. "Sadly," She whispered.

No one heard her whisper that last part. Rapunzel started preparing to cook the fish. Astrid, Hiccup, and Eugene walked away into the woods. Toothless sat by his tent to wait for Hiccup.

Merida placed the basket on the ground and she stepped into the knee-deep water. She took an arrow out and set it up on her bow. She pulled back and aimed it at a fish swimming by. Her bow followed the fish. She let go of the arrow and it shot down into the water, and the fish. The feathered end of the arrow was sticking out above the surface.

"Yes!" Merida exclaimed. She pulled the arrow up and with another arrow she slid the dead fish off the arrow and into the basket. After that, she kept catching the fish like that.

"Ok. One basket full. I better give this to Rapunzel," Merida said to herself.

She put down her bow on the ground and carried the basket of fish to Rapunzel.

"Here you go, Punzie," she said as she put down the basket next to Rapunzel.

"Don't call me Punzie," Rapunzel complained but smiled. She took out a stick poked it through a fish.

"Fine," Merida said. She walked back to the river. Rapunzel looked back at her. She smiled and looked back at the fire.

She placed the stick with the fish on two sticks to hold that one stick up. She began rotating the stick. Toothless smelled the fish and crawled over to the other side of the fire facing Rapunzel. He watched as the fish went round and round and round. Rapunzel noticed this and she smiled.

"You want a fish, Toothless?" She asked the dragon. Toothless smiled.

Rapunzel giggled. "Okay. Here you go," she said as she tossed a fish from the basket over to Toothless. He immediately ate it. When he finished, he smiled at her. Rapunzel continued cooking fish.

xXx

Merida's second basket was half full. She aimed her bow for another fish swimming by. She pulled back and was about to release, but felt a strange rush of wind.

"Whoa!"she yelled as she fell into the river. She raised her head above the surface and brushed away a piece of her wet hair away from her face.

She heard laughing. Looking up, she saw Jack in a tree laughing at her. "Jack!" She yelled angrily at him.

"You should've seen your face!" Jack said. Merida growled at him as she stood up. She walked over to shore. Jack flew down beside her.

"Look what I got," he said. He put down a basket full of fish next to Merida.

Merida looked surprised. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Another part of the river. I just saved you an hour horribly trying to catch fish. You're welcome," he said smiling.

Merida frowned. "Fine. As long as we have food," she said as she and Jack carried their baskets to Rapunzel, who already finished cooking the fish that was in the last small basket.

Jack and Merida dropped off the baskets and sat on the logs. They watched Rapunzel spin the stick with the fish on it. Toothless never taking his eyes off the fish. Jack looked around.

"Hey. Where's Hiccup, Eugene, and Astrid?" He asked turning to Rapunzel.

"They went out to get more wood," she replied not taking her eyes off the spinning fish.

"Oh."

xXx

Twigs drop on the floor. Eugene wiped a sweat away from his head. He exhaled. "Ok! I think we have enough," he said to Astrid and Hiccup who were sitting on a large rock.

Hiccup drawing in his book, and Astrid sharpening her axe with a small rock. The two of them were not paying attention. Eugene noticed they didn't look up or say anything.

"Guys!" He yelled to them. Astrid and Hiccup stopped and looked up at him. Astrid looked at the ground. She saw the pile of twigs and branches.

"Wow. We did a good job gathering wood for the fire," she said. "You mean I did a good job gathering wood for the fire," Eugene pointed to himself.

"Whatever," Astrid mumbled.

The three walked back to their camp. Eugene carrying the wood. They saw Jack and Merida fighting over a fish.

"It's mine! I had it first!" Yelled Merida. She pulled the fish away from Jack.

"No! I grabbed it first!" Jack yelled back at her. He pulled the fish away from her. They continued to fight.

Hiccup looked at them. He sighed and took the fish away from them and fed it to Toothless who ate it happily. Jack and Merida stared at him with angry faces.

"You," Jack whispered in a scary tone. He pointed to Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly backed away, but Jack and Merida stood up and slowly walked forward to him. Hiccup ran. They chased after him around the campsite.

Astrid decided to help Hiccup. Eugene walked over to Rapunzel who had just finished making their dinner. Toothless sat right next to her.

"Help yourself," Rapunzel gestured to a wood log with fish on it. Eugene smiled and took one and sat down.

Merida and Jack were stopped by Astrid and ate as well. Hiccup and Astrid too.

After they ate...

"So remind me again why we're here?" Eugene asked. "Yeah. I forget," Jack said.

"North wanted us to find some sort of magic golden sword," Hiccup answered.

"A sword?" Merida asked. "Yup."

"Wow," Whispered Jack sarcastically. Hiccup heard that and frowned.

"He said it was a really special sword and if it falls into the wrong hands we're doomed," he said.

"Ok. Let's just get some rest. We'll look for it in the morning," Rapunzel said to everyone. They agreed.

Jack put out the fire and crawled into a tent. He was really tired.

Hiccup began to head for his tent when he and everyone else heard "Jack! Wrong tent!" come from Rapunzel who was in her tent.

Jack hurried out and quickly walked to his. Astrid, Merida and Eugene chuckled. Hiccup smiled and pet Toothless. They all got in their tents and fell asleep.

While they slept, a big shadowy figure crept to their campsite. It snorted and walked towards the girls tent. It stepped on a twig, breaking it, which made a sound. It froze then hid somewhere.

Rapunzel heard the noise and sat up. She got scared. She poked her head out the tent to look around. Nothing. 'Maybe it was just a dream,' she thought to herself. She sighed and laid back down and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Split up

**I'm just gonna keep up with this fanfic even though no one really reads it. I think my summary isn't good. So to any of you actually reading this, please review so I know you like it or not.**

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. She sat up and looked at Merida and Astrid still sound asleep. 'Better go make breakfast' she thought to herself. She crawled out of the tent and walked towards her sack full of stuff.

The mysterious shadowy figure crept close to Rapunzel. Rapunzel took out her frying pan from her sack and stood up. She turned around to see the mysterious figure looking at her.

"Aaaaaaah!" Rapunzel screamed. Jack, Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup jumped out of their tents and switched to attack mode. They looked around. Merida looked at Rapunzel and saw the mysterious figure.

She gasped. "Dragon!" She screamed. Jack and Merida were about to attack when Astrid yelled, "Wait!"

The two stopped and turned their heads to look at Astrid. Astrid walked closer to the dragon. "It's just Stormfly," she said with a smile while petting her dragon.

"Oh," they said slightly embarrassed that they didn't remember their friend's dragon.

"What's she doing here?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at him then to Stormfly. "Maybe she wanted to join our adventure," she said.

They all shrugged and sat down on the logs they had set up. Rapunzel finished cooking whatever she had left from last night and gave it to them for breakfast.

Eugene crawled out of his tent and rubbed his eyes. "Hey guys," he said sleepily. He walked over to them and sat down on a log.

"Hey," Rapunzel started as she gave him a leftover fish. "You're up late."

Eugene yawned and took a bite of his breakfast. He turned his head to the side to see Stormfly staring at him. "Sup?" He said calmly. Stormfly snorted. He turned his head back.

After a few seconds, Eugene's eyes went wide open. He turned his head back. Stormfly still staring. "Aah!" He screamed. "Was she here yesterday?" He asked frightened, pointing his fish at her.

"No," Merida answered, not looking up from the ground, then taking a bite of her fish. Stormfly grabbed Eugene's fish with her mouth and ate it. She smiled. Eugene gasped. "Oh no you didn't."

The others tried ignoring Eugene and Stormfly and began their own conversation. "So Hiccup, where's Toothless?" Jack asked.

"Uh, he went out for a bit. He'll be back," Hiccup answered.

After they finished eating, Merida stood up. "So should we look for that 'magic' golden sword?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's split into two teams. Jack and Eugene, you're with me, and you three will go together," Hiccup said.

Merida frowned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could be in charge?" She questioned him. She walked towards Hiccup making him walk back.

"I-I'm not in charge," Hiccup stuttered. "Um yeah I'm in charge," Jack poked his head in between Hiccup and Merida's.

Merida glared at Jack. Hiccup looked at this as an opportunity to escape. He walked away from them as they began to fight.

"You're in charge?" Merida crossed her arms. "Yeah," Jack said. "So you're the leader of this team?" She questioned him and raised and eyebrow.

The others were standing behind them. Not knowing what to do. "Duh. Do you think differently?" Asked Jack.

"I think I'm leader. I'm the best archer, the best fighter, I'm a princess..." Merida got cut off by Jack. "What does being a princess have to do with why you should be leader?"

"Princess privileges," Merida answered proudly. "WHAT!? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Jack said.

"Why you little..." "Okay!" Eugene interrupted them. "How about we just find that sword, give it to North, and go home? Sound good?"

Jack sighed. "Fine."

They split into two teams: Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel one team. Jack, Hiccup, and Eugene another.

xXx

The boys were walking through the woods. They saw Toothless running towards them. "Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack and Eugene smiled as they saw him.

"What were you doing, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just purred. "Great. Now he can help us find the sword quicker," Jack said.

"And chase away any bad guys we might come across," Eugene added.

"Uhh, maybe," Hiccup said. "Let's just keep walking."

They just kept walking. Hiccup pushed away a branch in his way. Eugene was behind him and did the same thing. Toothless did the same thing but with his nose. Jack was too slow and didn't catch the branch. It slapped him and he said, "Ow."

They kept going forward. Hiccup heard a rustle from inside a bush. He stopped. "Wait," he said quietly. Eugene, Jack, and Toothless stopped.

Toothless started to growl. "Toothless, easy now," Hiccup tried to calm him down.

The rustle from the bush rustled more. It hopped out.

"Aaaaaaaah!"


	3. Chapter 3: Someon's Watching

**Again, to any of you who actually read this, please review to let me know. I think my summary isn't good.**

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!" Jack shouted at Eugene and Hiccup who were holding each other and screaming. They stopped.

"It's just a rabbit," Jack pointed out. Toothless snickered. Hiccup and Eugene realized they were holding each other and screaming, and quickly let go.

"Um I knew that," Hiccup said. He stared at the rabbit and saw something. His eyes grew wide. He gasped.

"Guys, there's something around that rabbit's neck!" He shouted which made the rabbit hop away.

"Catch that rabbit!" Jack shouted.

The four of them chased after the rabbit. The small creature hopped fast. They had to dodge tree branches and jump over rocks.

"Jack, cut him off!" Hiccup shouted. "Got it," Jack replied. He flew ahead. He landed in front of the rabbit.

The rabbit shrieked and went the other way, leading him to Hiccup and Toothless. The rabbit shrieked again and slowly stepped back.

"Easy, Toothless," Hiccup tried to keep control of his dragon.

Eugene jumped off a tree and landed behind the rabbit. "Got you!" Eugene exclaimed as he grabbed the rabbit before it could get away.

Eugene struggled to get the note, but he eventually did. He released the rabbit.

"What does it say?" Jack asked moving his head closer to the note. Hiccup and Toothless came closer, as well.

"It says, 'from one step to another, a cave of wonders you'll discover. Trapped within, a sword of gold, only the worthy it will let hold,'" Eugene spoke in a narrator voice.

They stared at the small piece of paper. "What?" Jack asked confused.

"It must mean we're getting closer to the sword," Hiccup answered.

"If only I knew-Aaaah!" Hiccup mumbled to himself. He fell down a hole.

"Hiccup!" Eugene and Jack shouted. They saw him hang on to a tree root.

"We'll get help! Hang on!" Jack and Eugene ran to find the girls. Toothless stayed. He couldn't leave Hiccup.

"Haha. Very funny," Hiccup said sarcastically.

'Don't worry Hiccup. The others will save you,' Toothless reassured in dragon language.

He heard something. Toothless growled. Hiccup heard him.

"Toothless? What going on up there?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless continued his growling. A tranquilizer dart shot him. Toothless felt woozy and fell asleep.

xXx

"Astrid!" Jack called as he flew around. No answer. "Rapunzel!" Still no answer. "Merida!" Nothing. Jack landed in front of Eugene.

"No sign of them?" Eugene asked. Jack sadly shook his head. A couple tranquilizer darts shot the two.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed. He looked at his arm. The dart was there. Jack felt faint. He looked at Eugene, who also got shot.

They both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Queen of the Caves

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the cold stone floor in a cave. He lifted his head to look around. Next to him was Astrid, who was unconscious. It was cold, but Jack couldn't feel it.

He crawled over to Astrid and began shaking her. "Astrid. Wake up," he said. Astrid groaned. She began to sit up.

She felt a sharp pain in her head and held her hand against her forehead. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was Hiccup falling into a hole," Jack answered. "Hiccup," Astrid mumbled. She tried to stand up. She swayed a bit, but stood up straight.

Astrid looked around the cave to find an exit. She spotted three tunnels up ahead. Jack stood up and tried to lean on his staff for support.

"Which one do we go through?" he asked. Astrid stared at the tunnels to think. "The... right," she said hesitantly as she pointed to the tunnel on the right. She didn't know what to do, but didn't want Jack to know.

"Okay," Jack said, shrugging. The two headed for the right tunnel, unaware of the beady eyes watching them.

xXx

Merida quickly opened her eyes. She got up and looked around. Her bow and arrows were not by her side. She felt her heart quickening.

Eugene laid flat on the hard floor sleeping. Merida lightly kicked his back. He didn't awaken. She tried again but harder. Eugene shot his head up and saw Merida.

"Ow!" he complained. "I didn't know how else to wake you up," Merida explained. Eugene grumbled something as he stood up.

He felt a sharp stinging pain in his arm. "Where are we?" he asked. He looked around and began to panic. "Where is everyone?"

"Relax. I don't know where they are, but I know we should look for them," Merida she said. She saw a tunnel.

"This way," she said to Eugene. They walked into the dimly lit tunnel. A dark figure followed their shadows.

xXx

Hiccup opened his eyes to a nervous looking Rapunzel. He watched as she paced back and forth in front of him. He slowly sat up.

"Agh," Hiccup winced when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

Rapunzel heard him, and knelt down in front of him. "You okay?" she asked, calmly. "Yeah," Hiccup answered.

"What's going on?" he asked as his eyes began to focus on his surroundings. "Where's Toothless?"

"I-I don't know," Rapunzel answered. She stood up, then offered her hand out to Hiccup. He took it and she helped him up.

"We gotta find a way out of here," Hiccup said. "How?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup stared at the walls and ended up finding a tunnel.

"There!" He exclaimed. He and Rapunzel went through the tunnel. Another dark figure quietly followed them.

xXx

Merida took a torch from the wall and held it in front of her to see what's ahead. Eugene followed closely behind her. The dark figure came closer. It accidentally snapped a branch which alarmed the two.

They looked back, but saw nothing. "Eugene, stop scaring me like that," Merida scolded. She scoffed and turned her head forward. The dark figure appeared in front of her.

"Aah!" Eugene and Merida screamed. The dark figure appeared to be a gigantic bat. It screeched and began to attack.

Merida waved the torch around, trying to scare off the bat. It went around her and nabbed Eugene.

"Eugene!" Merida shouted. She raced farther into the tunnel the giant bat carried Eugene. Eugene tried to punch the bat, but it was out of reach.

The giant bat led Merida to a room with a stone throne and a worn out blue rug on it. There were torches lighting up the room. She leaped out to grab Eugene's leg. Once she caught it, she started to pull.

The giant bat flapped his gray wings harder. They kept tugging Eugene until a snap was heard. The bat flew away and into a hole in the wall.

Eugene landed on his back. Merida helped him up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The Archer," a smooth female voice said. Merida and Eugene glanced around the room, scanning the place to find where the voice was.

Their eyes landed on the throne. Sitting on it was a young woman. She had brown hair that was braided and laid on her shoulder, brown eyes, dark skin, wore a long fur dress with a hood, fur boots, and a dark blue patterned piece of fabric wrapped around her head. In her hand was a staff.

"I've heard a lot about you," the young woman on the throne said. Merida and Eugene went into defense mode.

"Who are you?" Merida questioned. The woman gave out a small chuckle. "Who am I? Why, I'm Kora. Queen of the Caves," she answered with a smirk. "I rule the ground beneath."

"What do you want?" Eugene asked. Kora stood up and began to walk towards the two with her staff in her hand.

"I want that golden sword. I know North sent you and your friends to retrieve it," she explained.

"Ah. Let me guess. You're the wrong hands that North told us about," Eugene said.

Kora chuckled. "So the old man does remember me," she said. Kora began walking in circles around the two. Merida and Eugene's eyes followed Kora.

"I suppose you're wondering where your friends are," Kora said to catch their attention even more. She saw them gaining interest. "Well I'd be happy to tell you, but that wouldn't be very fun, would it?"

"How do you feel about chains?" She asked. Merida's eyes went wide. She began to run, but handcuffs clamped around her wrists before she could get away. Eugene began to feel his arm hurt again when the handcuffs snapped onto him.

The chains attached to the handcuffs pulled them to the wall. They struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Kora stepped closer. "Where is that sword?" She asked forcefully. "We'll never tell," Merida said as she glared at Kora.

"Oh? Let's see what will happen to your friends if you don't," Kora threatened in a calm, but teasing way.

She stomped her staff on the stone floor and the blue orb on her staff revealed Rapunzel and Hiccup getting attacked by another gigantic bat.

"No!" Eugene tried to pull away from the wall, but couldn't. Kora smirked and chuckled.

xXx

Rapunzel tried to swat away the giant bat with her hands waving around. "Get away!" she shouted.

The bat lifted Rapunzel up by her arms. "Hiccup!" She called for her friend. Hiccup jumped up. His hands locked onto Rapunzel's feet.

Hiccup pulled until the giant bat let go. Rapunzel landed on the stone floor. She lifted her head and watched as the bat flew into a hole higher up.

She panted heavily as she stood up and swiped away her long blonde hair away from her face. Hiccup laid on his back. When he sat up, the pain at the back of his head started hurting again.

He winced again, but still stood up. "You okay?" He asked Rapunzel. "Yeah," she answered as she stared at the hole the bat had flown into.

"Let's go find Toothless," Hiccup stated. He and Rapunzel walked away into another tunnel.

xXx

Jack held a torch in his hand and led the way. He noticed Astrid was falling behind. "Hurry up. We need to find that cave," he said.

Astrid frowned. "How do we know we're not already there? We're inside a giant cave!" She pointed out.

"Well, then we should keep walking, instead of complaining," Jack said, annoyed by Astrid's constant need to doubt him.

Astrid growled. Her arms reached out for Jack's neck. Suddenly, the sharp pain in her head came back. "Agh," she cried out in pain.

Her legs dropped and she ended up sitting on her legs. She held her hand to her forehead again. Jack heard her and turned his head back to see her.

"Astrid? You okay?" He asked with a worried face. "Yeah. I'm fine," Astrid said as she gripped the wall and pulled herself up. She grunted when she did that.

Astrid's arm suddenly felt pain. She gripped her arm in attempt to make the pain stop. "You sure?" Jack asked after seeing this.

"I'm fine," Astrid repeated, sounding angry. She stood up straight. "Alright," Jack said, still unsure about Astrid. They walked on through the dimly lit tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5: Splitting up Wasn't the Best

Jack and Astrid finally found the golden sword. It was held in a stone. "There it is," Astrid said in awe. She walked up closer to the sword and reached out her hand to touch it.

As soon as her fingers made contact with the sword, Astrid's eyes widened in fear. Then she blacked out. "Astrid!" Jack shouted as he ran to her.

xXx

Hiccup wondered where Toothless could be. His best friend is lost. And he's stuck with Rapunzel. It wasn't such a bad thing, since she could heal anyone with her long magical glowing blonde hair.

'Wait..her magical glowing blonde hair!' Hiccup thought. He smiled. "Wait, Punzie! You could heal my head with your hair!" Hiccup suggested.

Rapunzel lit up. "Why didn't I think of that?" She asked rhetorically. "Also, stop calling me Punzie. It just sounds wrong."

The two stopped walking so Rapunzel could heal Hiccup. She wrapped her hair around Hiccup's forehead. Once that was in place, she began singing.

"Flower gleam and glow," Her hair began to glow, lighting up the dark tunnel they were in.

"Let your power shine,"

"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine,"

"Heal what has been hurt,"

"Change the fate's design,"

"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing after that and Hiccup's head was healed. He smiled to let her know. His smile faded as a memory came through his mind.

-Memory flashback-

Hiccup was hanging from a tree root in a big hole. Jack and Eugene had gone to find the girls. He heard Toothless growling.

"Toothless? What's going on up there?" Hiccup asked. Toothless didn't answer. A rope fell next to Hiccup. He looked at it and without hesitation, he grabbed it and was pulled up.

Hiccup successfully got out of the hole and dusted himself off. "Thanks you guys. I don't know how much longer I could hold on," he said. He looked up, but instead of his friends, he saw a giant bat standing in front of him.

"You're...not my friends," Hiccup stated. He began to worry and took a step back. Before he could make a run for it, another bat with a club hit him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

But before he completely black out, he caught a glimpse of a young woman in a fur dress, holding a staff.

-End of Memory flashback-

Hiccup's eyes widened. He saw Rapunzel, who had a worried face. "Woah," Hiccup said. "Woah, what?" Rapunzel asked him, confused.

"I remembered something. The bat...and this lady..," Hiccup mumbled. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"We have to find the others," Hiccup said clearly. After that, he raced away farther into the tunnels. Rapunzel chased after him.

xXx

Merida struggled, trying to get the handcuffs off. Eugene watched her and said, "For the last time, it's no use."

"I can still try, ya know," Merida stated. "You've been trying for the last hour. Don't your wrists hurt?" Eugene asked.

Merida sighed. "Yeah. Kind of," she admitted. She stopped trying to get free and sat down. The two were still trapped and chained to the wall. Kora had gone somewhere, leaving them. Their friends missing, a villain is out there, and they're being held hostage.

"What do you think's gonna happen to us?" Merida asked, not looking away from the ground. Eugene thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but I hope we get out of this alive," he said. They say there for a while. They didn't talk or look at each other.

Eugene looked up from the ground and saw a dark figure approaching them. He squinted to try to get a better look.

"Toothless?" Eugene guessed. The dark figure jumped out of the shadows to reveal Toothless. He was smiling after seeing them and ran towards the two. Merida looked up and saw Toothless right in front of them.

"Toothless?" she didn't believe her eyes. "Any chance you could get these chains off of us?" Eugene asked. Toothless looked behind them and saw the chains attached to the wall and their hands.

He opened his mouth and it began to glow purple. Eugene saw this and his eyes widened. "Merida! Lean forward!" he shouted. She, along with Eugene did so. Toothless plasma blasted through the chains, breaking them.

Merida and Eugene were free and they stood up. Eugene pet Toothless to thank him. "Let's go find the others," he said to Merida and Toothless.


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT!

**Ok. Last chapter. The story shall come to an end!**

Rapunzel and Hiccup raced through the tunnels full of worry for their friends. Hiccup was holding a torch as they ran.

"Hello, Children," they heard a voice say. Rapunzel and Hiccup stopped to see a young woman. Hiccup held the torch out to protect him and Rapunzel.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman laughed. "Your worst nightmare," she answered. Rapunzel and Hiccup's faces had that shocked/scared expression.

The young woman laughed again. "I'm just kidding. The names Kora," she said. Rapunzel frowned at Kora's joke.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Kora asked. "Where is the golden sword?"

"W-Why do you want it?" Hiccup asked. Kora rolled her eyes and sighed. "What is with all these questions? The Big Four? More like the Big Mouths," she insulted.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Rapunzel whined. She was standing half behind Hiccup with a her hands on his shoulder acting as if he were her shield.

"Wait. You've talked with the others?" Hiccup asked, still holding the torch out. "Of course I have. The red-headed one is kind of annoying," Kora answered.

Rapunzel growled. "That's true," Hiccup agreed with a neutral face. Rapunzel looked at him in disbelief. "Hiccup!" She scolded and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed in pain. He glared at his blonde friend while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hilarious," Kora said flatly. Her hands rested on her hips. They three heard a voice shouting. The sound echoed through the cave.

Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Kora turned to see who was making that noise. An out of breath Jack ran up to them. He was carrying Astrid on his back while holding an object with a piece of cloth wrapped around.

Rapunzel and Hiccup's eyes widened. Jack dropped the object and used his arms to put Astrid down on the ground. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

He knelt down beside her. Astrid was unconscious. She's still breathing, though. "She touched the sword. I don't know what happened," Jack told Hiccup after catching his breath.

Kora smiled. "Sword?" She asked. "Is it gold?"

"Yeah. It's right over there," Jack answered casually. He pointed to the object with a piece of cloth wrapped around it.

"Jack! She's a bad guy!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened. "Oh," he said.

Kora sighed. "Just give me the sword," she ordered flatly as she extended her arm out to Jack.

Jack quickly grabbed the sword and held it tightly. "No," he stated, his eyes narrowing. Kora growled.

"Fine. Have it your way," she said darkly. She swirled her staff around, making a blue glow appear at the top. Rapunzel and Jack stared at the glowing staff.

Kora then aimed her staff at the two and ice shot out. Rapunzel and Jack ducked and the ice hit the wall. Hiccup stopped trying to wake Astrid up and looked back at his friends who were now fighting Kora. It wasn't a really fair fight since Jack didn't have his staff and Rapunzel didn't have her frying pan.

Hiccup had to do something. Rapunzel and Jack were just dodging Kora's attacks. He stood up. "Hey!" He yelled. Kora turned around to face him.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me," Hiccup said confidently. Kora just smirked. She powered up her staff and aimed it at Hiccup.

Hiccup covered his face with his arms. "No!" Rapunzel and Jack screamed as Kora shot ice at Hiccup.

Before the ice could reach Hiccup, an arrow shot through it, breaking the ice and getting stuck on a wall. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw the arrow. He looked to another tunnel and saw Merida and Eugene riding Toothless as he ran towards them.

Merida was holding her bow and her arrows were around her waist. Eugene was holding everyone else's weapons.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. Kora growled. "Fine. I can handle a little more," she grumbled. She blasted more ice at Merida, but Toothless kept zig-zagging making Kora miss.

Merida breathed, then released another arrow, sending it through Kora's sleeve and latching onto the wall. Kora struggled to get free. Merida shot another arrow and it caught Kora's other sleeve.

Eugene gave everyone their weapons. Jack, his staff, Rapunzel, her frying pan, Hiccup, his dagger, and... Astrid was unconscious so Eugene decided to use her axe.

"Game over, Kora," Jack said, pointing his staff at her. Kora glared at him. She was still holding her staff.

"Fine. You win," Kora stated before swirling her staff and disappearing. The Big Four and Eugene stared in shock.

"She's gone!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Jack frowned. "Let's get out of here," he said.

xXx

At the North Pole, The Big Four were talking to North about how they got the golden sword. Astrid woke up, which made Hiccup happy.

"Interesting," North commented. "Well I'm just glad that is over with. Who wants hot cocoa?" North asked.

Jack frowned. "Ha-Hang on. What do we do about this sword?" He asked, holding it out.

North shrugged. "I do not know. That thing is dangerous. It is of no use to me," he said. "Then why did we have to get it?" Jack asked sounding mad.

"To keep it away from the wrong hands," North answered simply. He then turned around and called for a yeti to make hot chocolate.

Jack turned around to face his friends. They all had the same mad/annoyed face.

"Can you believe him? I can't believe we did all of that and this is just useless!" Jack shouted. He tossed the golden sword aside.

"Hey. Cheer up. What matters is that we survived and we worked together as a team," Rapunzel said positively while putting her arms around Eugene and Merida's necks because they were standing next to each other.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Jack asked. Rapunzel released Eugene and Merida from her grasp and sighed. "Like you wouldn't believe," she said.

The others laughed.


End file.
